The Sex Fiend Kagome! ?
by The Sex Goddess
Summary: Kagome experiences unique attacks. They ware on her body with the god awful pain that erupts in her small body, but she was use to this. Now him of all people helped her? Try it out further info inside your in for a treat. R&R please!
1. The Sex Fiend Kagome! ?

This one-shot is actually my first lemon so tell me what you think you can be brutally honest just not rude plz and of course positive feedback is the best hehe. Well this story is about Kagome being a sex addict who is in the midst of an attack she has been like this for awhile but never seeks the help of a man but locks herself up where ever she can determine to not become a slut but what happens if someone barges in anyways?? well read and enjoy R&R Most of the story is in Kagome's POV also it the way it's formatted makes it confusing to read I only have word pad I'll try to make it look better over time bare with me please  
'_Italic_ words' thoughts  
words actions or sounds

My Attacks...and Savior!?

Shudders  
Endless never ending shivers bombard my senses my very being.  
Whimper… It hurts soooo much. I'm stuck in the fetal position, arms bonded by my quaking thighs. My eyes screwed shut trying, needing, to stop the intense pain but I know it's for not. My breath becoming more labored, skin taking on a sliver sheen of sweat.

My skin oh my skin tingling… now on fire. Nipples hardening into painful peaks, my breasts becoming sore.  
Pulse  
My pain it starts from where I wish did not exist. My core pulsing again sending not so delicious flames up my body till it traveled down to the very tips of my toes.

I must be filled by soft velvet steel you can only find in between male's legs. "Shut up you Slut." I heard myself scream into the empty dorm room. I'm going crazy. '_Why must I be plagued by this whore's disease_?'

Then I feel it to my mortifying object displeasure. My core pulsed violently, forcing my throat to let lose a strangled moan. My thighs now sticky and wet, skin sweating profusely, my breath coming out in pants.

Eyes no doubt cloudy with lust begging for nothing but sex, skin aching for touch of a man.  
Another sound came from my mouth this time in the form of a loud mournful cry.

Before I went into this state I locked myself in the room with a barrier, too delirious to take it down.

Then I hear in the distance the front door to the dorm apartment open. In this state I always somehow received heightened senses far beyond that of a human '_Maybe a defense mechanism_.' I thought absently

Focusing back to the present I hear keys being thrown and the door quickly being slammed shut, a youkai barrier of great magnitude spring up at the entrance. Then I hear a shirt fall softly to the floor, the unbuckling of a belt and pants being discarded right outside my 

bedroom door.  
The person or should I say youkai pushed against my barrier then I knew instantly who it was.

"Sesshoumaru." I whispered huskily  
"No stop go away." I holler not wanting him to see me like this. '_**Not my weakness!**_' I thought trying to strengthen the barrier put proved impossible in my current state.  
Then the door opens and in came my regal, sexy, gorgeous, sometimes infuriating roommate, friend, classmate and of course_ MALE_!  
My mind seemed to put emphasize on the word male as it shook with joy.

Focusing back on him I see him wearing nothing but his birthday suit and sporting a massive erection with hungry dark golden eyes gazing at my nude form.  
"Sesshoumaru no my scent is effecting you, trust me you don't want this to happen." I pleaded  
"You assume to know what this Sesshoumaru wants miko?" He questioned with a husky dark tone and a delicate arch of his stupid silver eyebrow.

Then he approached the bed

"You'll regret this baka inu." my strained voice warned for the last time before giving in  
My answer was his lips crashing down upon mine. His kiss was hard yet passionate, swiping his tongue on my lips causing me to gasp giving him access.  
Our tongues tangled in a sensual dance, exploring each other's mouth as I moved to lie on my back beneath him without breaking our heated kiss.

Now that he could reach me his hand found my hard nipple, fondling it softly as he kissed, nibbled, and sucked his way down my neck; Leaving me to all but moan loudly at finally feeling the touch of a male.  
My nipples if possible grew larger in his hand as he rolled them in between his fingers and teased my already hot body with his claws.  
Moving from my neck trailing his soft masculine lips down my throat to the collarbone. Then he moved to my breasts, pushing them both together and taking both nipples into his hot mouth. "OOh Yessss." I moaned breathlessly  
He smirked against my chest before swirling his tongue around both nipples and nipping at them with his fangs then sucking hard turning my rosy nipples dark red.

By now I was whimpering and squirming, aching, needing more. "All in due time my bitch." he whispered into my ear then he kissed me with the same ferocity as the first time, causing me to arch into him deepening the kiss.

Reluctantly he pulled away trailing his hot kisses down my feverish body he briefly kissed both of my nipples again, going down my abdomen leaving slight hickeys in his wake. Reaching my belly button he slowly traced it with his tongue before dipping into my naval lapping and teasing, making me wish he do that a little lower.

Groaning I yell "Sesshou...no more Don't Tease Me!" he chuckles into my stomach causing me to squirm feeling quite ticklish.  
"Stop goddamn you sessh...FUCK!" I scream as I felt my legs pushed past my head and his impossibly long tongue lap at my dripping entrance before plunging, exploring my inner walls while staring directly into my eyes, golden hues turning red right in front of me but instead of fearing the eye color change it excited me beyond comprehension causing me a gasp at the sight and no doubt made more juices flood to my gates. I see his eyes close and him groan into me with utter delight _'yup I was right._' I thought before all thoughts left me in the mercy of his skilled tongue.

Suddenly he replaced his tongue with his fingers and latched onto my clit with that delectable mouth making me to buck against his invading fingers and mouth.  
My hand came down to cling to those perfect silver strands of hair and pushed down his head harder so he'd have to take long firm swipes of his tongue to breathe.  
"Yes just like that Ooh your tongue… more...going to… to come...AHHH." I heard myself scream  
My back arched clear off the bed and my mouth agape with a silent scream trying to breathe, my thighs now squeezing his head tightly before I fell back to bed still slightly convulsing.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I heard her howl out her delight and it burned my very soul. Once she fell back to the bed shaking I pushed apart her surprisingly strong legs from around my head giving her center a kiss watching her jerk from it.

"Too sensitive." I heard her say lightly

Smirking with male pride I covered her still burning hot body with my own and took in her scent which surprised me again she was still aroused and seemed like she wouldn't stop being so anytime soon; She reminded me of a inu bitch in her most intense heat.

Never one to back down from a challenge I felt her squirm again her body calling out to mine once again as I felt her legs instantly wrap around my waist causing my member to brush up against her entrance making me growl and groan at the same time. _'This miko has done something to this Sesshoumaru and I shall find out what after I rut with her that is_.' was my last thought before I was wiped clean of all thoughts as I pulled back slightly and drove deep into her with one thrust and stopped unable to move lest I shot my load at the shear feeling of her walls gripping me like a vice. "Mmm gods woman you feel exquisite..soo tight and wet." I growled into her ear

Kagome's POV

I felt him drive into me with that impossibly massive thing he called his manhood, stretching and filling me just right, like he was made for only me. My already feverish body grew hotter till the point it felt like I was bathing in lava, painful so painful I hear myself whimper and feel him lick my ear soothingly before he finally moved. First we started a slow 

pace my hips meeting his getting used to each other's bodies. Then he growled and eyes flashing red once again he grasped my thighs and placed my legs upon his shoulders and well I felt the most intense pleasure ram ram ram feeling his balls slap against my ass and his cock repeatedly slamming into me hitting my spot deep within caused me to only you guessed it scream. "OOOH God Sess, More, Yess, Harder, Deeper...FASTER!" I screamed my head thrashing side to side trying to get him deeper. "Kagome...nnn…so..good." he strained out to delirious to keep up the facade of stoic Taiyoukai giving into pleasure only my body could give apparently which filled me with woman pride. Once again thoughts left me as I felt him pull out of me causing me to groan disappointingly before he flipped me over onto my stomach.

"On your hands and knees bitch." He commanded me

Not one to be ordered no matter how much I wanted to be filled again I looked back and saw something I never thought I'd see and wished to never lose the memory. Sesshoumaru, the Sesshoumaru behind me his fist stroking the cock that was supposed to be in me, my juices still clinging to it causing his erection to glisten. His muscles taunt and well perfect, his panting and red eyes flashing clearly stating he was holding back but for what was a lost to me.

"No Sesshou not until you let go, you won't hurt me nor will I break." I said my voice sounding unlike my own obviously a few octaves lower and spoke volumes of just how aroused I was, distantly feeling some of my juices glide down my thigh making me shivers as I watch his eyes follow the path of my essence.

I see his fangs lengthen, eyes becoming a darker blood red and his claws become much longer he howled and lifted me to my hands and knees and plunged into me with hard and fast thrusts that lacked rhythm but still hit my spot. His claws digging into my hips bringing me back onto his harsh thrusts while he nipped my throat and panted like the very dog he was in my ear going between grunts and saying my name like a mantra, all of this was overloading my system. I could feel his every harsh thrust loving each one, felt his hair caress my sensitive skin, every vein and pulse in his cock deep in my core, every grunt and breath he took against me, every muscle flexing and clenching from use on my back, his claws digging into my flesh creating the delicious feeling of pain and pleasure I oh so needed.

I feel it my release coming forth; my muscles clench his member so tightly he could only push forward. "YEss...AAHH Sesshoumaru!" I scream out my bone shattering orgasm feeling my body go into violent convulsions "FUck...yess Kagome." he gasped out holding my thrashing body against his while I felt him come deep within me. 1, 2, 3...8 spurts I felt his seed leave his body into mine causing me to have another orgasm milking him for all he was worth before collapsing on the bed feeling him pull me into his chest and slowly slip out of me causing me to feel empty but pleased my attack no longer plaguing me, my body finally back to normal. I hear his breath even out indicating his sleep as I follow "I can't believe I slept with Sesshoumaru...Stupid attack." I whisper to myself before drifting off with a smile feeling totally safe, his aura wrapping around mine and arms secure around my 

waist.

The end...  
unless you want me to continue the story I do have ways to do so depends on how much crack I get...CRack being my delicious addictive reviews their my crack feed me crack please I live and breathe that kind of crack only awesome readers such as yourself can give me hehehe also I need you guys to tell me how it was being the proclaimed Sex Goddess from all my friends is mad pressure so I need to know if I did well I think it's alright it's my first lemon after all so hopefully I'll get soo good I'll make the most a-sexual or unfeeling man or woman hot and bothered from my fics that is my goal muhahaha well anyways tell me what you want continue or not??  
Loves Arry aka. Sex Goddess


	2. Prophesized Confusion

MUST READ A/N:

Heya guys! Sorry It's been forever not going to lie I'm been lazy as hell. I would like to say I LOVE LOVE LOVE all of my reviewers your all freaking amazing, giving me all the crack and spoiling me!! Gods I felt so loved so here's the next installment but just so my lovely readers know I received exactly 3 reviews from two sites for this chappie and one was a flame! I couldn't believe it the flame was simple non-sense not even worth a response but the other two reviews said that they loved it and continue.

But I'll be honest two reviews is unacceptable considering I had 10,000 plus hits on this chappie alone on AFF and a rating of 5 on both sites. Clearly people are loving this story and reading it, but simply don't care enough to say what they thought about it in what? A 2 min review tops.

It hurts that my readers on AFF and A Single Spark would do that to me so I have decided until probably a VERY long time to not update on these sites when it comes to Sess/Kag stories this will apply to if I get something as measly as 2 reviews as well. I can simply keep my stories in my head instead of taking time and writing as well as posting them.

But on a happier note This chapter is some of Kagome's background history through dreams and the long awaited MORNING AFTER!! R&R

'_Italics_' thoughts

(words)sounds

Chappie 2: Prophesized Confusion...and Bone Chilling Fear?!

Kagome Aikihime Higurashi, Age: 19, second year in Morishi Academy for the gifted, Tied for 1st place rank in all academic studies, Captain of the Morishi Archer Club, First class Miko, and born with the... Whore's Disease which plagues 1 and 3 billion beings every 50 years.

Those with this disease experience attacks that vary from minor uncomfortable aches in your womb akin to cramps to as extreme as heat so intense that it feels like pure liquid lava shooting up or sometimes at a excruciating slow pace from your core to travel all over, sending the host's body into convulsions, having shortness of breath, and over-sensitivity to everything.

When affecting a miko it gives her the senses of a youkai causing unbearable pain unless one has grown accustomed to it from prolonged exposure. Attacks may occur at any time but usually when the host is around males but can happen around females as well or alone. A pheromone is emitted from the host's body attracting both females and males to the alluring scent. The aroma affects males more powerfully than woman but both are thrown into a state of intense arousal determined to quell the pain of the host amidst the attack.  
Kagome is the 1 and 3 billionth being in 50 years and the first miko in 500 years.

Kagome woke with a start refusing to open her eyes to the blaring moonlight seeping in. Her mind was running through the lines of the supposed prophecy of her life, only a mere fraction of it actually.

'_It was suppose to help her with her condition, guide her but if you asked her it was a god damned helper of her curse, only deciding when it wanted to reveal itself and only in small fractions, sentences really, it took 19 years to get to this part which is like what a freakin' paragraph 4out of a billion more sentences to go oh joy.' _Kagome thought sarcastically

"Urgh I'm exhausted I'm going back to sleep." She yawned out never noticing the two arms wrapped around her waist before falling back into a fitful sleep.

Dreamscape

"Kagome...Kagome." coaxed a sweet and gentle voice

"Come on gome' time to go to the special place."

"Demo Okaa-san me hate that place!" Two year old Kagome yelled

"Kagome Aikihime Higurashi you will do as I say." Bellowed the middle aged woman

"Okaa-san it dark there me scared." Cried Kagome

"Kento...anata...onegai." Mino Higurashi pleaded sadly

"Hai love." He whispered dishearteningly walking over to the frightened child… that was his daughter clinging desperately to the dead sakura tree. Silently damning every god, that made him do this seemingly all the time; this evil act to HIS precious little girl.  
"Kochi kochi gome'." He cooed

"Iie Otou-san." Kagome calmly said looking into his eyes  
(sigh)  
"Onegai listen to Otou-san." He pleaded as he slowly approached her  
"Iie yamete!" She screamed this time noticing him getting closer

She was being much more stubborn this time around.

Kento noticed his body automatically stopped breathing by now through years of conditioning.

Her scent was steadily getting more powerful; thankfully not making his groin tighten like the first time the disease exposed itself. She was only eight months old at the time; imagine being turned on by your BABY girl it was mortifying unable to stop his bodies' reaction to her scent I mean come on he was a freaking 30 year old monk for Budda's sake.

He didn't go near her for months determined to find out why it happened and how to make sure it never happened again. Sadly short of cutting off his penis, the only way was through meditation and sheer force of will to stop the arousal.

But as she got older the scent becoming stronger it became harder to just ignore it. It was now even affecting her mother the purest miko alive.

So they built a cell in the basement of the shrine, unfortunately the darkness was impenetrable down there, no light except for the ofudas which glowed an eerie purple probably making in all the more scary for his two year old baby girl. But the thing that made it worse was that every time the disease took hold of his little girl he had to lock her in that damn thing till the scent faded.

Tears streamed down Kento Higurashi's face as he pried Kagome's hands from the tree bark effectively scrapping them and causing them to bleed for she refused to let go.

"YAMADE!...IIE!...PAPA NOOOO!!" The little girl let out blood-curdling screams, splatters of blood coming out her mouth from the massive abuse of her tiny voice box and lungs to lie on her cheeks. She kept screaming causing Kento to breakdown and truly cry. His steps were unsteady from lack of sight through his tears but still succeeding to pull her in tow down to the basement cell.

Once inside she completely shut down, no more screams, nothing, her were eyes completely void of any emotion.  
"I Hate You." She said with so much conviction, not the usual I hate you children say not knowing how strong those words were. No this was Kagome although two she knew exactly what those words meant knew how strong they were, for she never used them…till now. That broke his heart into tiny pieces he hated himself more than she could ever hate him, but it still hurt so badly hearing her words.  
Forcing himself to walk away and not run and hug her he left with a parting

"It's for your own good gome' I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

End Dreamscape/Memory

Sesshoumaru woke to the feeling of squirming and groans with the occasional no in between bated breaths in his ear.

Opening his golden eyes he was greeted with the pleasant sight of his classmate...'_Wait classmate!' _Sesshoumaru shot up from the bed

"Kagome?!" he questioned  
(Silence) She was still sleeping

"How could I rut with THIS human I'm going to the 9th level of hell." He said staring at her barely covered form under the sheets.  
Feeling a slight chill and the time being only 5:00 am he settled back into her bed.

Circling his arms around her once again, he watched her sleep content with waiting to get answers once she woke.

Staring at her sun-kissed skin which was so soft to touch _'Like touching pure silk._' He thought

Tiny freckles scattered across her little button nose and some on her shoulders probably from staying out in the sun when she was younger. Shiny blue-black hair cascaded down to rest at lower back. Long elegant eyelashes kissed the very tops of her cheeks, her lips which were slightly bruised from kissing, at least that what he thought they were bruised from. They were red and plumped...he wanted to kiss them again.

His memory from yesterday night seemed to escape him, but he knew he had sex with her, based on just his senses alone. Intense arousal, sex, and utter completion overwhelmed everything else in the room except for her fear. The scent usually was pleasing to his beast and himself when it was coming from her, just because she was the most infuriating person he had ever met and she happened to be his rival in almost everything. A mere human competing against him no matter how smart was baffling to him and quite frankly it pissed him off.

Despite his dislike for her begrudgingly, he had to admit he liked her and Sesshoumaru didn't like women he either tolerated them or fucked them that was all. Who needed a gold-digging mate for all of eternity? Not him that was for sure. But Kagome always took his beliefs of females and threw them right out the window and spit on them.

She was completely different from the other females' youkai and human alike. Not once did his attempts to fluster her work, hitting on her was out of the question she seemed so frigid never drinking, fucking, a normal relationship with a male hell a female even, all there was, was nothing ever.  
_'It confused me so before I knew it I liked her as a friend rather than an enemy.'_ he thought solemnly

Since then the smell of her fear which he only smelled once before, now was it disturbing he had to do something to stop it. So he tightened his hold on her and growled softly almost a purr, her trembling ceased and slowly her breathing became normal as she began waking up.

(Yawn)

"Urgh...what an awful memory." Kagome said out loud with disgust  
"What memory?" Sesshoumaru asked in his normal deep baritone voice

"Oh just...ala... NANI?!" she screamed just realizing someone spoke back

"Miko you will cease shouting in this Sesshoumaru's ear or risk never shouting again." He threatened

"Urusai and let me go before this Kagome kicks your ass!" she screamed yet again not in the least bit afraid of her roommate

Sesshoumaru opted to just stare at her completely perplexed.  
_'I heard right I know I did.'_ He thought

This woman who he has known and lived with for a little over a year has never spoken a ill word about anyone let alone a full out cussword in his presence before. She was known as the biggest prude in school because of it but he saw it as an endearing quality.

"Did you hear me baka inu let me go this instant!"  
"No." he simply said still staring at her weirdly  
Narrowing her eyes at him she knew exactly why he stared at her and she didn't like it.

"So I see my reputation precedes me." She grounded out bitterly

Here at Morishi Academy she refused to go out with anyone, didn't curse in public, never got drunk, hardly spoke to people, and well just wasn't the typical college student. That was her rep and it was all true to their eyes for she wished it to be that way. It was all in order to protect myself, it was for the best. Still when people looked at her like how this idiot was right now it pissed her off. She was far from innocent in every sense.

"You can stop gawking at me you buffoon...sighs fuck, shit, damn, asshole, bitch, and cocksucker happy see I cuss and can be quite lewd." She finished exasperatedly

"I see that now miko." He replied his eyes shining with amusement  
"Whatever, what are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru lives here miko."  
Her left eye twitched with annoyance

"Not in my bed you don't!"  
"I would like to know why I'm not in my own bed as well miko."  
Gasp

In a fast sequence last night's events came crashing back to her making her start to breathe a little harder and squeeze her thighs together desperate for the scent of her arousal not to float up to his sharp nose.

When she gasped Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his memory of last night came back as well causing his soft member to become not so soft anymore. He had to turn his hips away a bit so she couldn't feel his obvious erection although if she looked down she could easily see his arousal tenting the sheets_. 'I just have to keep her from looking down.'_ He thought as he stared into her eyes knowing she wouldn't turn away or more importantly down.

When Kagome came back to focus she tried lying her way out this mess.

"Umm I guess you went on one of your seemingly nightly drunken escapades with your buddies and your asshole of a brother and accidently stumbled into my room thinking it was yours and here you are...hehehe." She explained lamely

_'Damn it way to go Kagome he sooo bought that jeesh stumble fuck! Sesshoumaru never stumbles even when he's drunk.'_ She thought panicking hoping he couldn't smell her lie, damn inu noses.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her

"Do not attempt to lie to me miko the only thing this Sesshoumaru was drunk on last night was the scent you were emitting and your screams of pleasure...I'm glad I could give you such immense satisfaction miko." He replied smugly

Determined to wipe that smirk off his face she countered.

"Oh really because I would've thought the only thing you were capable of saying was my name "Kagome, Kagome oh gods YEss Kagome," like a mantra." She replied equally as smug but with an added touch of a victory smile when she saw his eyes widened obviously surprised at her response.

His eyes widened not expecting that but then scowled at her with mild contempt.

_'This Kagome or should I say the real one he rather liked.'_ He thought and smirked back.  
Suddenly, her happy care-free look left her face to be replaced a serious one.

"Sesshoumaru you mustn't tell a soul what transpired here in fact you should about forget everything, while I do thank you for getting rid of my pain I've grown accustomed to it so you weren't really needed. Next time heed my warning and do not enter my bed. You are strong enough to resist the call of my body Sesshoumaru, if you truly try; but for now I must ask you to please leave." She said formally staring directly into his golden irises

He stared at her for a long moment, his golden eyes searching her sliver-specked indigo ones.

He saw determination, acceptance, annoyance, a little anger, and the faintest touch of fear that he wouldn't stay silent.

"Hn." was his reply before getting up, his erection long gone as he tracked across the room stark naked, confident in everything. He noticed her shiver and look down at his cock just for kicks he made it jump and watched as the slight blush on her cheeks became dark red, but to her credit she didn't look away in fact she licked her lips and then stared directly at him _'No this most definitely not the Kagome he knew.'_ He thought starting to feel his body react to her blatant suggestion

"Your secrets are safe with me miko, but I will get my answers from you eventually...and I will not forget." He said while deliberately raking down her now exposed body with his intense stares before locking appreciative eyes with hers once more before taking his leave.

After hearing his steps end in his room down the hall and the door closed she allowed herself to exhale and calm down.

_'Another part of my life over with...again. I hope we can still be the same after this but somehow I know we're not going to be.' _Kagome thought sadly

"Fuck, Shizaku is going to be pissed when I go see her." Kagome said fearfully

No matter how well she washed she knew her long time best friend and now girlfriend who know one knew about would know she's been touched by another.

"...Damn whatever she'll have to get over it." Kagome said with a smile before going to the shower to wash and go see her lover, to finally be comforted and feel safe forever, just like in the old days." She said happily as she hummed a tune and hopped into the shower.

Authors Note  
Phew this update was 2673+ words and 7 pages! Man that's pretty long for me. Lol well no sex this time but if you give me Crack you'll have some sex. But it's not m/f guys it'll be F/F there isn't enough kagome/female stories out there I hope this doesn't turn off anyone but it's just how it's going to go if it continues.

But of course this is a sess/kag fic it's not going to change I assure you they'll be 1 maybe 2 Kagome/Shizaku lemons in the whole story.

As you can see my lovely readers this chappie was more about kagome's past and about her disease although if the story goes on you'll know more about her disease and TONS more about her past. The past is key when it comes to kagome in this story it's why she acts the way she acts and why she hides her true nature. I will be using Japanese romanji from time to time

Otou-san is father  
Okaa-san is mother  
Demo means but  
Yamete means stop, iie means no, anata in the singular use means dear.  
Urusai means shut up and I think that's all.

I use it not to sound cute or anything but I do it to remind people Kagome is Japanese and they are in Japan although I write in English because that's the lang I know fluently doesn't mean in there world they are speaking English they are most definitely speaking in Japanese. But going back to the more controversial things in my story if you guys like it I'll probably start updating regularly despite the reviews but if they get exceedingly low I will stop (like less than 7 and chap low).

But you most know I'm the Sex Goddess I will be addressing most topics of sex. Now the real freaky shit humans have come up with over the years will not be addressed. There are probably a handful of things I will not tolerate let alone put in my story. Some of them are: Bestiality, although sess is technically a dog I wouldn't have him transform into his true form and fuck kagome that's bestiality and its gross but if kagome was a youkai and they both transformed I'd tolerate it and no that's not going to be in my story. Second is Scat if you don't know what that is just Google it but be sure not to click the images button you will get WAY more than you asked for it's truly disgusting. The fetish I call just Vomit it originates I believe from Japan and it's when a woman rides a guy and at the point of her orgasm she pukes in his mouth and he eats it the reason why I explained it is because Google or any other search engine won't know it b/c it's a fairly new appalling fetish created by sick individuals how I know you might want to know b/c I have a friend that like to search for nasty things to tell me about it.

Pedophilia is another although I recently read about a 13 yr old sakura and kakashi and loved it so I have come to the fact that 13 is my age limit in fanfiction it used to be 16 but when you think about it by 13 I knew about sex and one of my friends got pregnant at age 14 so sorry moms out there sex is known and is being done by that age watch your daughters is all I can say when I have mine I know I will. Although I definitely don't approve of 13 yr old girls having any short of a relationship with older men in real life that's disgusting so my cut off in real life is still 16 cos by that age you know if you want to open your legs or not. And no amount of coaxing can make you do it if you truly don't want to already that's what I think since I was recently a 16 yr old girl like 3 years ago so I think I'd know.

And the fourth not tolerated is Incest I think that is soooo nasty it's not even funny I don't even read it in fanfiction just freakin gross. Well enough rambling tell me if you want more?

Loves Arry aka. Sex Goddess  
Ps. Most fragments and slang in the story were intentional errors just saying for my nik picky readers I know how it is actually I happen to be one of those readers but just saying that they were most definitely intentional sry if it pissed you off.


End file.
